Royal Affair
by alimenka
Summary: 100 years after Edward left Bella, Bella and her new coven of 20 move to NYC. With her boyfriend Adrian and her sister Rose what could go wrong? Answer: Everything. The Cullens are there with a new spawn; Adrian;s ex.
1. Breathe

**Bella POV**

I looked at the chart we had made. We were to give it to the Volturi. It was drawn in pretty little pictures; so the morons would understand.

Our ages, names, powers and personalities were listed in the chart. As well as our mates and what our powers mean.

_**The Moroi Family: **__**Separated by mates. **_

_**& = coven leaders- parents**_

_**$ = trouble makers**_

_**# = goody-goodies**_

_** = child**_

_**(18) **__**Isabella (Bella) Swan- Vampiress- $- **_

_**(22) **__**Ryanson (Adrian) Ivashkov- Spirit-$- **_

_**(18) **__**Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway-Vampiress- $- **_

_**(24) **__**Dimitri Belikov- Water- #- **_

_**(18) **__**Vasilisa (Lisa) Dragomir- Spirit- #- **_

_**(18) **__**Christian Ozera- Fire- $- **_

_**(17) **__**Eddison (Eddie) Castille- Air- # - **_

_**(16) **__**Amelia (Mia) Rinaldi- Water- $- **_

_**(18) **__**Mason Ashford- Earth- #- **_

_**(18) **__**Camellia (Camille) Conta- Water- $- **_

_**(19) **__**Anderson (Xander) Badica- Earth- $- **_

_**(19) **__**Carline (Carly) Voda- Fire- $- **_

_**(18) **__**Aaron Szelsky- Air- #- **_

_**(18) **__**Abigail (Abby) Badica- Earth- $- **_

_**(17) **__**Jesiler (Jesse) Zeklos- Air- $- **_

_**(19) **__**Randolf (Ralf) Szelsky- Fire- $- **_

_**(31) **__**Natasha (Tasha) Ozera- Vampiress- $- &**_

_**(34) **__**Bretterson (Brett) Swan- Spirit- #- & **_

_**Powers we**__** specialize in. **_

_***all magic can be used as a weapon***_

_**Air: Able to manipulate the air around them.**_

_**Water: Able to summon water and manipulate the water around them.**_

_**Fire: Able to burn, or scare and surround people using fire can summon and manipulate.**_

_**Earth: Can summon earth and manipulate the earth around them.**_

_**Spirit: Can heal the injured, and can bring the dead back to life, can accelerate the growth of things and people. Can see aura's and can visit people in there dream's. Can, grow plants, in seconds, to trap, enemies. **_

_**Vampiress: Specialize in all of the above. Also adding invisibility, super speed, can see the future, read minds and can manipulate emotions. Have a bond with everyone they love. Can fly and or float. **_

Don't get me wrong, I love the Volturi, we are all related anyway. There family! I'm just in a prissy mood.

What I meant about the Volturi being family is that we are all royal. There are 15 royal vampire families, all of them are important, and all of them rule.

_**Swan**_

_**Hathaway**_

_**Belikov**_

_**Ozera**_

_**Dragomir**_

_**Ivashkov**_

_**Conta**_

_**Badica**_

_**Voda**_

_**Rinaldi**_

**Zeklos**

**Szelsky**

**Castille**

**Ashford **

**Volturi **

Swan, Hathaway, Belikov, Ozera and Dragomir; the five most prestigious, richest, biggest and most important, royal families. Swan is the first, and Dragomir the last of the five.

Ivashkov, Conta, Badica, Voda and Rinaldi; the five _second _most prestigious, richest, biggest and most important, royal families.

Szelsky, Zeklos, Castille, Ashford and Volturi; the five last royal families. There not as prestigious or rich and there kind of small families, only 7 or 8, sometimes 10. But they are important, just not as much as the ruling ones.

The only reason the Volturi family rule publicly, is because the rest of us are too busy having fun to rule a whole race. But since we rule as well, all of there decisions have to be approved by us.

Royal vampires are different from non-royal vampires. Royals can have kids. There kids will live a human life until they find the family they are destined to live with.

We all stopped being human the moment we met each other in the forest behind the Cullen house. Royals can eat human food. They can cry, and they have the same eyes they did when they were human.

We still have to drink blood. We drink it from humans. There called feeders. Feeders are only given to royals or to special families. Another thing is, royals, are way, more gorgeous. We could put Rosalie to shame- even if she's dressed for the Oscars and we just came back from a mud fight! Royals have an even better sense of smell and eye sight. Not to mention our hearing.

Oh yeah, I forgot, the Cullens are the vampire family (non-royal) that I lived with when I was a frail little human. Edward was my lover. Alice was my best friend. Emmett was my brother. Carlisle and Esme, my parents. But they left me. They never wanted me. They used me.

You may have seen on the chart that I have moved on. Adrian was used when he was human too. Her name was Blaire. She used him like Edward used me. When Adrian and I met, it was a strong attraction. Stronger, than with, Edward. Edward's love for me isn't even close. Adrian is my soul mate. We both hope that we'll never find them anymore. We no longer feel love towards them, but hate and fury.

We decided to go to school this year. We bought a huge castle/mansion in Manhattan. We signed up for Manhattan's most elite High School; Lexington High. I got dressed in purple skinny jeans, a gold silky tank top, a purple hoodie and gold 3½ stilettos. I walked put of my bedroom and laughed. We were all wearing the same thing. Camille in red and black. Rose in electric pink and blue. Lissa in white and gold. Carly in pink and gold. Mia red and white **(go Canada!)** and Abby in blue and white.

The boys got dressed to match us perfectly. Jeans and a hoodie. Adrian in gold and white, like Christian. Mason and Eddie in red and black. Xander and Aaron blue and white. Dimitri, Jesse and Ralf decided to stick with blue and black.

The girls and I were talking when I suddenly puked. Seeing me puke, they puked too! Tasha came running in, and handed each of us some pepto bismol. She sat us down, and stared at us for a good 5 minutes before squealing. "You are all pregnant!" she squealed again. "What!?!?!?!" we all shrieked. "Well, it's not certain, but, I was going to go get a test for me, but now I can get some for you guys! Now, go to school and don't worry, I'll buy the tests. All you need to do is tell your significant others." We nodded and walked out. As soon as we got down stairs and saw the boys waiting for us, I couldn't help it. I burst in tears. Adrian rushed to my side, soothing me, and murmuring my name, saying everything would be alright.

I didn't need to look around to know that all the couples in the house were in the same position. All except Tasha and Brett. They were staring at us like we were crazy, well mostly Brett. "What the hell is going on!?" Brett cried.

"Were pregnant" We all whispered back, Tasha included. We all froze after that. Because well, that's not a very smooth way to put it. Adrian pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. He put his hands on my stomach and cooed it quietly.

I smiled at him, pulling him into a very passionate kiss. We pilled into the limo that would take us to school. Lissa was playing with a necklace that said innocent angel. Christian got up, opened the sun roof, and stuck his head out. "I'm getting laid BITCHES!!!!!!" he yelled.

We burst out laughing. "What. The. Hell was that about!?!?!" Liss shrieked. "Just proving that this little angel isn't as innocent as everyone thinks."

"Obviously" Jesse muttered under his breath.

Chuckling, I pulled out my laptop and signed on to '.com', Adrian looked over my shoulder and tensed.

Royals can have kids, but the father has to have enough bloodlines for it. The higher the female is on the royal scale the more blood necessary. I'm a Swan. The highest in the list, if Adrian doesn't have enough blood, we'll have to kill our baby.

Female: Isabella Swan. Male: Ryanson Ivashkov.

I typed and clicked compare. _Loading, loading, loading…_

Done.

_Congratulations Isabella, you and Ryanson are eligible. Ryanson is the only Ivashkov eligible of a child with a Swan, because his mother was a Hathaway. _

Adrian and I sighed. I did this with everyone in the family. Camille and Mason were really close to not passing. But due to the fact that Mason's mom was a Belikov, it was a borderline pass.

We were driving around Park Avenue when my necklace glowed. All of our necklaces glowed. We got our necklaces when we were born. It was a moon, and a sun. It had 16 crests on it, royal crests. There was one crest that stood out from the others. The Moroi crest. It represented our family. The necklaces connected with each other and a bubble popped out.

"Good morning, your family is a family of 18. A complete Royal family is a family of 20. The other two are Brooklyn Conta and Nichole Voda. There fiancés are in your family. They are waiting for you in JFK International."

We looked at Jesse and Ralf. Jesse sighed "Ok, here's the story."

**Jesse POV  
**Oh shit. "Two weeks ago Ralf and I went to Italy. We went to visit the Volturi. We met Brooke and Nikki. Brooke and I hit it off, and Ralf and Nichole did too. 5 days later, they call us and tell us that were going to be fathers, so… we proposed."

"And you didn't tell us?" Rose cried, obviously hurt that I didn't tell her. "Well we were going to today, than we got your news so we told Tasha that we would call the Volturi, for the doctors. We made sure it was Brooklyn and Nichole." Ralf defended. "My cousin" Camille and Carly all but shrieked. Xander muttered something in Spanish before congratulating me.

**Adrian POV**__

It's now or never. At the corner of my eye I signalled to Dimitri that it was time. We got up and knelt in front of Rose and Bella. All noise in the limo ceased. "Rose Marie Hathaway…" Dimitri murmured "Roza" he sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan… Bells"

"Roza, I came to America, without even knowing why, now I know I was looking for Love, I was looking for you. My love for you is stronger than I can ever explain, but I can try. You have taught me so much. You taught me how to let go and have fun."

"Bells, after Blaire left me, I never thought I would ever love again. Until I met you, you have suffered so much more than I have. Not only have you been left by a lover, but also by a brother and sister. Together, we have been through everything. I love you so much more than I did Blaire. And I feel like I can fly when I'm with you. You have been with me for so long, that life feels painful whenever you are not around."

"Will you marry me?" We both asked at the same time.

"Yes" they both whispered. Dimitri placed his mothers ring on Rose's finger, it had a huge diamond on it and the band was 24 carat gold. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

I placed my mother's ring (which I had to fight my brothers for) on Bella's finger. The band was 24 carats, and the diamond was just as huge, it was incrusted with a spider web of gold and diamonds. "It's gorgeous" she whispered

I smiled "it was my mother, Tatiana always wanted it."

"Great, another reason for your sister to hate me" Bella said smirking. I laughed and kissed her.

"Finally were all engaged!!" Abby cried. We looked at her questioningly "we are all engaged already, but we didn't tell u guys 'cause you would get jealous."

**********

Brooke and Nichole were really nice, they fit perfectly with us. Bells made arrangements so they were already in the schools system.

**Bella POV **

We reached school in a daze. Rose, Christian, Jesse and I were posing as the 'Hathaway's'. Adrian, Lissa, Mia and Aaron as the 'Dragomir's' which is ironic since Lissa and Aaron used to date. Aaron and Mia used to date too. Abby, Xander, Dimitri and Mason were the 'Badica's'. Camille, Carly, Brooke and Nichole were the 'Conta's'. Ralf and Eddie were the 'Moroi's', we were all junior's.

Once we got to school, a silver Volvo and a red M3 caught my sight. I looked around and saw them, I grinned "the Cullens are here."

"With Blaire" Adrian added, we could finally get the revenge we were waiting for. Blaire was pretty, blond, red eyes with gold in them-wait? What?!?!?!!??! Blond? Red eyes? This was not just any Blaire! This was Blaire Volturi! The same Blaire Volturi that Rose, Carly, Abby and I used to play with when we were 6, the same Blaire Volturi whose parents are Jane and Alec- who are brother and sister. The same Blaire Volturi who ran away from home, the same Blaire Volturi that is disgraced upon throughout the royals. That Blaire Volturi was with Edward Cullen.

Carly, Rose, Abby and I must've realised this at the same time because we all cried out in unison "That's Blaire _Volturi_". Shocked silence came upon us. "Well, I wanna say hello to my former B.F.F" I said. I got out and walked over Rose at my side, Abby and Carly flanking Rose and Adrian and Christian flanking me.

**Blaire POV**

I was in Edward's arms, and that's all that mattered. That's when I saw them. The Moroi family. And more importantly six of them coming over here. And not just any six, _the_ six. Christian Ozera; former big brother. Isabella Swan, Rosemarie Hathaway, Carline Voda and Abigail Badica; former Best friends and worst of all Ryanson Ivashkov; former boyfriend. I used Adrian, so… yeah, he hated me! "Oh. My. God." I whispered. My family's heads whipped to me, then to the six beauties that were walking towards us. "Bella" they whispered awestruck.

She had reached us by then "Cullens. Nice to see you again, seems Edward found a heart to break, well unless she breaks it first." She said smirking at them, she turned to me, "nice to see _you _again Blaire."

"You two know each other?" Emmett asked, oh Emmett why? "We all know each other" Carly said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, I really do not know why you Cullens took Blaire in…" Rose started lightly, then her voice got really cold really fast "… all she know's how to do is to leave people" Rose spat.

"Leave her brother…" Christian said icily

"…her boyfriend…" Adrian looked at me, with his piercing blue eyes,

"…her best friends…" Carly said looking hurt

"… her sisters…" Abby said, a sob breaking off her tough girl resolve

"…and her family." Bella snapped, obviously pissed, that Abby was hurt. Even though I understood why she did what she did, that was a low blow. I hissed at her and She Rose and Adrian responded with snarls, baring there fangs, that were much, much sharper than mine.

"What are you talking about? Blaire's family was murdered, they were stabbed," Jasper said, clearly confused. Rose let out a snort of disgust "Oh they were stabbed alright, IN THE BACK!!!" she shrieked at me. I let out a sigh Bella and Rose were taking this horribly, and I understood. "Wait, they don't know. They don't freaking know do they Blaire?" Bella asked. Icily I replied "no".

"Well let me do the honour" Abby said "NO!" I cried putting my hands on her shoulders slightly pushing her back. "Escucha aquí Perra, toca una vez más y juro por Dios, no vivirá para romper otro corazón" she hissed in Spanish (Listen here Bitch, touch me one more time and I swear to god, you won't live to break another heart).

"Fletchers Rule, I call Fletchers rule on you Moroi" I said. Bella looked pissed, but had to follow the rules. "You have until noon tomorrow"

"Why so soon" I cried. "Oh grow a pair" Bella muttered

"Why would I do that, when I could just borrow yours" I smirked.

The next time I heard her voice, it was so cold, I barely recognized it. "Don't even try, to out-bitch me" she snapped. "Yeah, Bella's an Olym-Bitch champion" Christian said smugly "we all are, Bella's the best though".

Bella glared at me "noon tomorrow" she reminded me, before walking away. I stopped her. "You wanna fight princess? Let's go." I said. "No." I snorted, "The Bella I knew wasn't a coward" I remarked. "The Bella you knew was six" she snapped "and I am not being a coward, I'm embracing my future WHICH IS FREAKING BRIGHT!!!" she shrieked the last parts. The principle walked up to us and handed us bags. "We will be wearing uniforms from now on" she said, "welcome Miss Hathaway" she said gesturing to Bella. "Thanks" she replied grabbed her bag and went to change.

**Bella POV**

**  
**She called Fletcher's Rule on me. It was a rule that allowed her some more time to say, or confess, whatever she needed to. I was really fazed but brushed it off as I walked into music with my 'siblings'. "Hi" I whispered softly at the old lady, she looked nice, so I would be nice, "we're the Hathaway's. I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. That's my sister Rosemarie, call her Rose. My brothers Christian and Jesiler but call him Jesse, nice to meet you."

She introduced us to the class and called me up to sing a song. I sighed and decided to re-consider not being bitchy to her. "You have to dedicate the song to someone and explain the story later" Ms McAdams said.

"This is dedicated to my little sister, Elizabeth, she will never be forgotten" I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Rose and Chris gasped, Lizzie was a touchy subject for me, but I had to do it.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it__'s killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry 

By the time I was done, tears were streaming down my face; Rose's face, Christian's face, Jesse's face and surprisingly Blaire's face.

"What a beautiful song, and an even more beautiful voice. I assume that a sad story follows but why Miss McCarthy crying as well?" Ms. Mc Adams asked.

"Blaire knew Lizzie.

When Lizzie was 8 and I was 16, I would always babysit her. I had a boyfriend named James. He kidnapped me and tied me to a wall with metal chains. He stabbed Lizzie in the heart, right before my eyes. Because, she was what I cared for the most, not him." I said before breaking down. Rose raced to my side and pulled me into a hug.

**Alice POV**

Blaire and Bella were having some kind of fight about us.

"Grow a pair" Bella muttered, "Why would I when I could just borrow yours?"

I thought Bella would break down in tears at Blair's words, but instead I heard this "don't _even __**try **_to out bitch me"

What happened to Bella? Bitch wasn't even in her vocabulary! I barely noticed her walk away, but as soon as she left, I turned to stare at my new favourite sister. "What is she talking about?" I asked Blaire looked at me and smiled "forget about it Ali" and like that I forgot.

We all made out way to music. The Hathaway's got introduced and Bella sung a song about a girl named Elizabeth.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it__'s killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Bella told the story and cried, real tears! As a matter a fact, so did Blaire. Something is definitely going on and I will get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do.

**Yea I know, ANOTHER STORY! I will end or continue the other ones soon, I promise.**


	2. Before the Storm

**Bella POV**

Music class passed pretty fast. There was only time for one more song. "Well since they are new, I would ask for the Hathaway's to sing 3 songs; one together and two in pairs."

Rose and I grinned before taking the mike.

(Rose **Bella **_Both_**)**

From a-Z  
**G is for girl like gangsta, (Where I fit In),**  
G is for girl like gangsta (Is G)

Aye is what them boys say when they calling me,  
Buzzin all around me like a Bee.  
They must be trippin' when they follow me,  
Boy i dont answer nothing but C.  
**Talking like you riding them D's,****  
****But i can't call you daddy if your tank is on E.****  
****Little fella F'in with me,****  
****Show me some respect cause baby boy I'm a G.****  
**  
_G stands for girl like gangsta,__  
__Dont make em like me anymore so we in danger.__  
__So at ease little guy we out rank,__  
__And when the G's come around just put your hands up.__  
__(Ladies Say)__  
__G stands for girl like gangsta,__  
__Listen when I speak don't talk till i say so.__  
__Yea G's work hard for the queso,__  
__G stands for girl like gangsta.__  
_  
**H is for hold up,****  
**I don't want you try to run up on me like a J.  
_Cant believe he showed up,_  
Try to out G me but that oK.  
**L is for listen when i speak, **  
M is for the major when yall boys out in the street.  
**N is for nothing boy i do this in my sleep'**  
O is for original cause I'm an OG.

_G stands for girl like gangsta,__  
__Dont make em like me anymore so we in danger.__  
__So at ease little guy we out rank,__  
__And when the G's come around just put your hands up.__  
__(Ladies Say)__  
__G stands for girl like gangsta,__  
__Listen when I speak don't talk till i say so.__  
__Yea G's work hard for the queso,__  
__G stands for girl like gangsta.__  
_  
**P is for playa say pretty please, ****  
****Bow down when you standing in front of a Queen.****  
****R is for run, Im the 1 you Second to me, ****  
****Just cause I been hot since the Turn of the century.****  
**U can ask around I be getting that paper,  
On a Vaca I be gone for a Week.  
Put you on the ground,  
X'in out all my haters.  
Y waste time,  
laying 'round cathing ZZZ's

G stands for girl like gangsta,  
Dont make em like me anymore so we in danger.  
So at ease little guy we out rank,  
And when the G's come around just put your hands up.  
(Ladies Say)  
G stands for girl like gangsta,  
Listen when I speak don't talk till i say so.  
Yea G's work hard for the queso,  
G stands for girl like gangsta.

**G stands for girl like gangsta,****  
****Dont make em like me anymore so we in danger.****  
****So at ease little guy we out rank,****  
****And when the G's come around just put your hands up.****  
****(Ladies Say)****  
****G stands for girl like gangsta,****  
****Listen when I speak don't talk till i say so.****  
****Yea G's work hard for the queso,****  
****G stands for girl like gangsta.****  
**

Chris and Jesse hugged us before performing

(Jesse **Chris **_Both)_

**Why are you so paranoid?****  
****Dont be so paranoid.****  
**Dont be so

Kanye West  
**Baby dont worry bout it****  
****Hey there dont even think about it****  
****You worry bout the wrong things****  
****The wrong things****  
****You worry bout the wrong things****  
****The wrong things****  
**You worry bout the wrong things  
The wrong things  
You worry bout the wrong things  
The wrong things

**Kanye West****  
****Tell me right now you really wanna spend your whole life alone?****  
****A little time out might do you good, might do us good fore we be done for good.****  
**Coz I can make it good I can make it hood I can make you come I can make you go  
I can make it high I can make it fly make you touch the sky hey maybe so  
_All the time you be up in my checking through my cellphone baby no__  
__You wanna kill the vibe on another night? Here's another fight__  
__Oh here we go__  
__Oh here we go_

**Baby dont worry bout it****  
****Lady well go out to the floor******

**Mr Hudson****  
****Anyway they dont know you (They dont know) like I do**  
They'll never know (Never Know) you  
Anyway they dont know you (Never Know) like I do  
They'll never know you

**Kanye West****  
****All of the time you wanna complain about the nights alone****  
****So now you're here with me show some gratitude leave the attitude way back at home****  
****Yeah you see em look baby let em look give you cold looks cuz we look cold**  
Yeah you heard about all the word of mouth dont worry about what we cant control  
All the talk in the world lost in the world til you finally let that thing go  
_You wanna check into the heartbreak hotel but sorry were closed.__  
_  
_Baby dont worry bout it__  
__Baby well go out to the floor___

**Mr Hudson****  
****Anyway (hey) they dont know you like I do****  
****(hey) They'll never know (Never Know) you****  
****Anyway they dont know you (They dont know) like I do****  
****They'll never know you******

Kanye West  
Baby dont worry about it  
Baby dont even think about it  
You worry bout the wrong things  
The wrong things  
You worry bout the wrong things  
**The wrong things****  
****You worry bout the wrong things**  
The wrong things  
You worry bout the wrong thing

**Mr Hudson****  
****Anyway they dont know you like I do****  
****They'll never know you****  
****Anyway they dont know you like I do****  
****They'll never know you****  
**  
Anyway they dont know you like I do  
They'll never know you  
Anyway they dont know you like I do  
They'll never know you

Rose and went to join them "Well I wrote this song, and we would like to dedicate it to Jayden who is in a better place now. She died during a storm" I informed the class.

(Rose **Bella **_Christian _Jesse _**Bella and Christian **__Jesse and Rose __**All)**_

I know this isn't what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are  
we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go.  
  
Standing out in the rain,  
need to know if it's over,  
cause I would leave you alone.  
Flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

_and with every strike of lightning_  
**comes a memory that lasts  
**_**not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
**_**maybe i should give up**

**Standing out in the rain,  
need to know if its over,  
cause I would leave you alone.**  
_Flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

trying to keep the light from going in_  
and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
__**We always say a heart is not whole without the one **_**who gets you**_** through the storm.**_

_**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm**_

**Edward POV  
**

When she sang that song, Bella looked so… vulnerable. She was on the verge of tears… again!

I wonder what the story was to that one. Her head snapped up and she looked at me. _Hey Cullens, it's Bella. Most of you (not Blaire) were wondering what happened. Well here it is in my point of view._

_I was sitting on a golden bed with Blaire, Rose, Carly, Camille, Abby, Lissa, Mia, Tasha and Sulpicia. Aro's wife rarely comes out of the tower, so we went up there to play with baby Jayden. We were playing with her, brushing her hair etc. Adrian came in running like mad. He ran up to me and held me tight. "Buria!! Were under attack, Romanian's, again. Run take Jayden, Sulpicia, all of you run" he screamed._

_The others ran quickly. "Adrian" I whispered._

"_Bella, sweet heart, I love you, now __**please **__run, don't look back Bella __**run!!!!" **__I kissed him one more time before sprinting away. I got to the others quickly. 15 Romans showed up in the tunnel we were hiding in. We all fought our asses of and killed all but one. _

_He grabbed Jaden, sweet four year old Jayden by the hair and tore her to pieces; he shoved her in a fire, before I could get to him and kill him._

_Sulpicia cowered over Jayden and cried-we all did. _

The memory finished and we all stared at either Bella or Blaire. _Buria means storm. _

**Bella POV**

**  
**_Buria means storm _

I stalked out of the class and the day passed quickly. Before leaving I walked pass the silver Volvo. I sent a message through there heads; _noon tomorrow. _


	3. Betrayed

**Bella POV**

I was insanely bored. So, Abby, Rose and I decided to go shopping. We went to the mall and shopped till we dropped. We got home and to my surprise sitting on one of our couches were the Cullen clan. Adrian was lying down on the love seat directly parallel to there's. I stared into Adrian's sapphire blue eyes, forgetting the Cullens I ran into Adrian's opened arms and lied down on him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Say hi much?" Blaire muttered. I looked at her and flicked my wrist. A tiny fire ball shot out, and aimed Blaire, Blaire, having Spirit Fire as a power (fire and spirit) rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist to send the ball back to me. Mia grabbed the fire ball and lit it out with water. She muttered something about us acting like children and sat down on one of our many sofas, by this time the whole family was here.

Adrian started kissing my neck and I giggled. I saw a flash of hurt show on Edward's face. I grinned and lifted my chin up to stare up at Adrian. He leaned down and kissed me. We flipped over so he was on top totally forgetting about our family. "Can't you keep it in your pants" Abby muttered, I glared at her. She raced upstairs and I followed her right on her tail- I heard Tasha tell Rose to go and calm us down- so Rose came on up too.

Suddenly Abby stopped I crashed into her, and Rose crashed into me. We went flying and landed hard on the floor. We heard the floor beneath us crack at the contact. We all sighed- happy that we hadn't broken anything yet- Tasha would've killed us! We obviously spoke too soon. The small space we took collapsed under us and we crashed. Rose and Abby hugged me tight and we all screamed- WE NEVER FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!

**Rosalie POV**

The coven leader-Brett- talked to us about there life style, he was ready to inform us about so much when Blair said those two words again (Fletchers Rule) what did that mean? And how come when Blaire told me to do something I did, even if I didn't want to? I heard a crack and an "uh oh" followed by screams.

We all looked above us just in time to see the ceiling collapse. On top of the pieces of ceiling were Abigail, Bella and Rosemarie. "You broke my ceiling!!!" Natasha cried, "Technically, it was the floor" Rosemarie said with a sheepish grin on her face.

Natasha growled, the three girls lifted there hands in surrender. Bella lifted her index finger, as if telling her mother to wait. They made sweeping gestures with there hands and the pieces of ceiling and wood flew up and fit back in place. The dropped there hands, and smiled angelically and there mom. She sighed and hugged them.

**Bella POV  
**I sat down between Adrian and Christian. I saw Lissa and Brett talking. I checked Brett's mind to see what they were talking about.

_Wow, Lissa is so nice and pure. She has no mischievous nature in her unlike any of my daughters or sister's. Speaking of sisters why couldn't Lissa be my sister, she would be a better sister than Bella._

I growled and felt my bond with my brother slipping. I was shaking of fury and pain. Everyone was looking at me now, but I couldn't care less. The phone rang and I answered it, still shaking

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Derek"

"Well if it isn't my favourite brother… what's up?"

"Ashleigh's got grounded and she's moving in with you guys".


End file.
